Doubts
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Nagihiko asked Rima out and confessed to her. And Rima likes him too. But Rima has doubts... What will happen?


**So i just realized that I never really put Nagi's name. I guess I'm just used to putting Nagi. Oh well. Anyways i was sooooo happy i made this oneshot. I just love Rimahiko it's my favorite couple, aside from Tadamu, Amuto, and Takuto. YAOI FTW! Anyways, i hope you enjoy this and please review! **

**Ikuto: Au-Chan does not own-**

**Tadase: SHUGO CHARA!!!! **

**Rima: If she did, it would be a yaoi, with Rimahiko as a side couple.**

**Amu: Oh and Ta-**

**Nagi: Takuto! *fangirls***

**Everyone: *backs away***

**Au-Chan: Enjoy!!! :D XD  
**

* * *

_I like you…will you go out with me?_

The words revolved around Rima's head as she sat on her bed. Who ever knew that purple head would like her, when she knew before that he liked Amu…? Amu… Always had the guys… Rima had guys, but only because she was cute. Was that how it was with Nagi too? Or was it because it was a dare? Rima couldn't decide.

"Maybe I should go reply to him… it has been a whole day now… And I avoided him all yesterday…" Rima sighed and got ready for school.

* * *

"I wonder if Rima will reply today…" Nagihiko asked himself, brushing his hair. Rima had been avoiding him and he couldn't take it anymore. He sort of already knew the answer. _No._ He shuddered at the thought. He could imagine Rima saying it too. He sighed and looked in the mirror.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see." He got up, and brushed off his shirt. Today was also the day to tell everyone else he was Nadeshiko.

* * *

**~*~Otaku-for-life~*~**

"Good morning, Rima-Chi!" Yaya grinned at her petite friend. Rima nodded her head and looked around.

"What are you looking for Rima-Chi? Nagi?" Yaya nudged Rima. Rima blushed and stepped to the table. She put down her bag and took a seat.

"Good morning, guys!" Amu said at the entrance of the Royal Garden.  
"Amu-Chi!" Yaya ran to Amu and hugged her.

"Hey Yaya!" Amu smiled. From the table, Rima sighed. Where the heck was Nagi? Why was he taking so long?

"Sorry I'm late you guys!" Tadase ran into the Royal garden, with a slowly depressed Nagi following. Rima looked to them and smiled. Finally he was here. Rima got up, and gracefully walked over to the group.

"Nagi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rima asked. Nagi looked down at her and nodded his head. The two left the Royal Garden, with gossip coming from the other three guardians.

**..........~*~..........Otaku-for-life........~*~****...........**

"Um… Nagi, about two days ago…" Rima started. Nagi looked at her expectantly, wondering what her answer was going to be.

"Um… Well…"

"Useless! Useless!" Rima and Nagi turned around, to see three x-eggs dancing around in a circle.

"Nagi, let's go!" Rima said to him. But instead she got pulled away by Nagi's fast demeanor.

"Nagi! What the heck? We have to go purify those!"

"But Amu's right in the Royal garden!" Rima heard her name, and turned at away from Nagi. _It was always about Amu, wasn't it? _Amu always got what she wanted. Rima on the other hand… Amu took it all away from her.

"Rima!" Nagi called after the short blond but his calls were useless. Rima was already away from Nagi, crying, and in her Chara Nari.

"Useless! Useless!" They were right. Everything was useless.

"Rima! Watch out!" Rima turned to her right, and saw Tadase, Amu, and Yaya but soon, they blurred from her vision.

"AH!" Rima yelled in pain, as the X-eggs hit her. She skid across the ground, landed next to a tree, and hit its stump. She cried out in pain again.

"Rima!" Tadase, Amu, and Yaya rushed over to her.

"Rima-Chi! Are you okay?" Yaya asked.

"Yaya help me take care of the x-eggs." Tadase said.

"Okay! Go! Go! Duckies!" Yaya yelled. Her little duckies, as always, flew towards the x-eggs but ran back once they saw them hatch.  
"Holy crown!"

"Rima, are you okay?" Amu asked.

"Get away from me Amu! I don't need your help!" Rima yelled, clutching her side.  
"Yes you do! You're hurt! And you're crying!" Amu yelled back.

"No… No… I don't want your help… I have to make Nagi like me… I like him so much…" Rima mumbled to herself.

"Nagi doesn't like me Rima! He likes you! He's liked you for the longest time now!"

"Liar!" Rima yelled again.

"She's not Rima! I really do like you!" Nagi yelled, running to Rima and kneeling by her side. He was in his Chara-Nari with Temari, and didn't care anymore if Amu saw him.

"N-Nagi!" Rima looked away from him.

"N-Nagi! W-why are you in that Chara Nari…?" Amu asked.

"Amu… I'm sorry for not telling you… But I'm actually Nadeshiko…"

"Y-your Nadeshiko?! Y-you're a girl?!" Amu was confused and astonished.

"No… I was posing as Nadeshiko, because of my family traditions. My real name is Nagihiko, and I'm a boy." Nagi explained.

"O-oh… Cool!" Amu grinned.

"Y-you're not mad?" Nagi asked.

"No! I'm a little mad, but glad that you told me the truth! Thank you Nagi! Now let's go beat those x-eggs!" Amu grinned again and got up.  
"Colorful Canvas!"

"Rima…" Nagi looked to her, and she was asleep.

"Na….gi…" She mumbled in her sleep. Nagi's face tinted to a shade of pink, and he stood up.

"Amu! Tadase! Do your special attack! I'm going to get Rima somewhere safe!" Nagi called to them.

"Okay!" Amu and Tadase called back to Nagi.

Nagi put a thumb up and canceled his Chara Nari. Rima stirred in her sleep, and groaned in pain. Nagi smiled at her and picked her up. Her head lay on his chest and she looked very comfortable there. She dropped her Chara-Nari and smiled.

***~*~*~*RimaXNagihiko*~*~*~***

"Rima… Rima… Rima!" Nagi yelled.

"Huh?" Rima jumped up and fell forwards onto Nagi's lap. They both blushed a shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry Nagi!" Rima said getting up.

"I-it's okay…" Nagi mumbled.

"Uh… Nagi!" Nagi turned to Rima. "Yeah?"

"Um… I'll go out with you!" She said looking down. Nagi was surprised for a minute then grinned.

"Finally! I've wanted to ask you that for a while now and now I finally did, and got a good answer. I thought you would have said no." Nagi smiled bigger, if that was possible. He couldn't show his true happiness.

"R-really?" Rima asked. Nagi nodded his head and grabbed Rima's waist.

"I really, really, like you Rima!" Nagi smiled.

"M-me too Nagi… I really, really, like you too." Rima smiled and brought herself closer to Nagi. He raised his head and brushed his lips against Rima's. She kissed back, and smiled.

"YAY! They finally got together!" Exclaimed Yaya, who was hiding around the corner, with Tadase and Amu.

"Shh!" Amu covered her mouth but then let go, when Yaya licked her hand.

"Now all we need is you two!" Yaya whispered, pointing to Amu and Tadase. They looked at each other, and looked away, blushing. Yaya laughed and dragged them up too the newly born couple.

* * *

**Au-Chan: And this is the ending! Man, i really liked this one shot too.... =[**

**Tadase: What's with the ending?**

**Au-Chan: What i like it!!!**

**Ikuto: You should make a Amuto one next.**

**Au-Chan: Oh i could make one about Tadase and Ikuto, how about that?**

**Amu: But-**

**Au-Chan: Shut up Amu! Gosh...**

**Ikuto: Will you really make one about me?**

**Au-Chan: Yes yes i will! *mumbles* and maybe I'll make an Amuto... **

**Tadase: YAY!!!! I mean......meh.**

**Rima: Thanks for reading! Please review! Right down there!**


End file.
